MI DOBLE VIDA: UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Lauris princess
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que la verdadera identidad de Ibell salio a la luz, en esta ocasión ella ha decidido darle una sorpresa a su novio, si quieres saber de que se trata no dudes en entrar. Secuela de mi doble vida.


**MI DOBLE VIDA**

**UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que mi secreto fue revelado, cada día que pasa soy muy feliz, mi relación con Edward va viento en popa, somos muy felices, siento que lo amo cada vez más, el ha sido muy paciente conmigo y con mis fans, en ocasiones no nos vemos tanto como quisiéramos debido a sus entrenamientos y a los míos, pero cuando nos reunimos tratamos de aprovecharlo al máximo, Alice y Rose aun siguen de novias con Jasper y Emmett respectivamente, ellos son muy lindos con ellas, y eso me da mucho gusto, pero el motivo principal es que ya se acerca el cumpleaños de mi guapísimo novio, exactamente es en 3 meses, así que he planeado una sorpresa y una promesa que hice para él, por eso, el día de hoy tengo una cita con mi entrenadora y mi coreógrafa, para pedirles el favor de que me ayuden con esta sorpresa, se que ellas no se van a negar, pero de todos modos quiero avisarles con tiempo para poder idear algo fantástico para Edward.

Bella estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando recibió una llamada de Edward.

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo está la mujer más hermosa de este planeta?_

_¡Hola guapo! No sé si la más hermosa, pero… _

_Bella, amor, ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus inseguridades…_

_Shhhh… Sabes que es una broma amor, sé que soy la mujer más hermosa que habita en tu corazón…_

_Y no solo estas en mi corazón, sino también en mi mente y en mi alma._

_¡Ay mi amor! Y luego la prensa me pregunta el porqué estoy enamorada de ti._

_¿Y por qué estas enamorada de mi?_

_Por lo lindo que eres conmigo, por darme todo tu amor, pero sobre todo porque te ganaste mi corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi._

_Aunque yo tarde en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, sabes que te amo y te amare toda mi vida._

_Lo sé mi amor, pero… ¿Hoy si nos vamos a poder ver o no?_

_No mi amor, hoy nos acaban de decir que en tres meses son las eliminatorias y en lugar de entrenar 2 veces a la semana ahora lo haremos 4 veces._

_¿En serio? Bueno ni modo, ya sabes cómo son los entrenamientos, además yo te apoyo de igual manera que como tú lo haces conmigo._

_Bueno amor te dejo, el entrenador nos está llamando, cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana en la escuela._

_Ok, cuídate mucho, te mando muchos besos. Te amo._

_Te amo corazón ¿Hoy entrenaras?_

_Si, te dejo para que no te regañen, además ya se me está haciendo tarde para mi entrenamiento._

_Besos, te amo._

_Igual amor._

Al colgar Bella pudo respirar de alivio, aunque no le gusta estar mucho tiempo separada de Edward pero en esta ocasión era necesario, tenía que preparar su regalo.

_¡Ufff!… ¡Qué alivio!, primera parte del plan lista, ahora me voy sino Heidi me va a colgar._

Bella tomo las llaves de su primer amor, su hermoso auto y de ahí fue rumbo a la pista, una vez ahí fue a cambiarse para calentar, mientras calentaba llegaron Heidi y mi nueva coreógrafa, ella se llama Emily Young, es una de las mejores coreógrafas y como su hija nos admira no dudo en aceptar la propuesta.

_¡Hola Bells! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien Heidi ¿y tú?_

_Muy bien, pero me quede intrigada por tu llamada._

_¡Hola Emily! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tu hija que tal esta?_

_¡Hola Bella! Muy bien y mi hija entrenando muy duro para llegar a ser como tú._

_Me da mucho gusto, pero dile que este deporte es de constancia y de entrenar muy duro._

_Si, créeme que lo sabe, pero yo también me quede intrigada por tu llamada ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?_

_Bueno, las llame para pedirles de favor que me ayuden a preparar una sorpresa para mi novio, en tres meses es su cumpleaños y el adora la canción Claro de Luna, por eso, quiero que me ayudes a sacar la coreografía y tu Heidi me apoyes a pulir algunos pasos que me lleguen a fallar ¿Me ayudan?_

_Claro que si Bella, pero ¿Cómo le vas a hacer cuando Edward este aquí?_

_Bueno ahí va la otra parte del plan, el va a saber que voy a estar practicando una nueva coreografía para el programa Stars On Ice, además el tendrá muchos entrenamientos y no podrá venir muy seguido, pero cuando este aquí, yo ensayare el plan B._

_¿Qué canción será el plan B para empezar a planear los pasos?_

_La canción será Fever de Beyoncé ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me ayudan?_

_Por supuesto, cuenta con la coreografía, incluso tengo mi laptop en el carro, déjame voy por ella y comenzamos de una vez._

_Me parece genial Emily, muchas gracias._

_De nada, ya sabes que no tengo con que pagarte que hayas ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija._

_De nada, sabes que la quiero mucho y que jamás podre dejar botada a una fan._

_Bueno ahorita regreso._

_Me parece una buena idea que quieras regalarle su canción favorita._

_Si, hace tiempo que planeaba esto pero por una cosa u otra no podía, además estoy aprovechando que Edward va a entrenar más días, así que no correré el riesgo de ser cachada con las manos en la masa._

_Tienes razón, bueno allá viene Emily, así que a trabajar._

_Vamos._

Durante la tarde escuchamos la música, Emily sacaba unos pasos, los ensayábamos para que me salieran perfectos, así nos la pasamos todo el tiempo, el primer paso es sacar la coreografía sin patines, después de ensayarla por dos horas, de ahí la ensaye en la pista y aunque me equivoque un par de veces.

_¡Muy bien Bella! _

_¡Muchas gracias Heidi!_

_¡Estuviste increíble Bella! Eres una de mis mejores alumnas, además de Rose y Alice._

_Gracias Emily, bueno me tengo que ir, mi padre me estaba esperando para cenar además tengo que hablar con mi novio._

_Ok, nos vemos mañana para continuar con la coreografía._

_Ok, hasta mañana._

Al llegar a mi casa, tome un baño relajante, estaba un poco cansada, luego baje a cenar pizza, porque hoy nos tocaba la noche de comida chatarra y ver una película, después de que la película termino subí a mi recamara para hablar con mi hermoso novio.

_¡Hola guapo! ¿Cómo está el hombre de los ojos más hermosos del planeta?_

_¡Hola hermosa! Mejor después de escucharte._

_¿Y eso?_

_Es que estoy cansadísimo, todos terminamos molidos después del entrenamiento._

_Me imagino amor, pero ya sabes que si quieres ganar tienes que echarle muchas ganas._

_Tienes razón, hay que hacerle caso a la medallista olímpica._

_¡Edward! _

_¡Estoy bromeando!_

_Bueno entonces te paso a buscar para que descanses más tiempo._

_Ok y a ti qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento._

_Pues muy bien, hoy me dijeron que me van a enseñar una nueva coreografía._

_¿En serio? ¿Y qué canción es?_

_Fever de Beyoncé._

_¡Wow! No quiero imaginar que pasos te van a poner para esta canción, me imagino que serán muy sexis._

_Pues aun no lo sé, Emily está trabajando en el montaje, mañana empezaremos con ella, además la presentare para Star On Ice que será en 3 meses._

_Ok, ya muero de ganas de ver como les quedo._

_No comas ansias, pronto la veras… bueno te dejo para que descanses, ya es tarde._

_Ok, cuídate mucho, besos, te amo y sueña conmigo._

_Igual amor, te amo muchísimo y por cierto… Qué bueno que ser sexy no es un delito…_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Porque si no te pasarías toda tu vida en la cárcel… muñeco… Buenas noches… Hasta mañana._

Bella bajo el teléfono toda sonrojada, no podía creer que haya dicho semejante piropo, bueno no es un piropo picante, pero de todos modos se sentía avergonzada, tan avergonzada estaba que olvido apretar la tecla de colgar.

… _¡Oh por dios!... ¡No puedo creer lo que dije!… Si que estoy loca…_

EDWARD POV

… _¡Oh por dios!... ¡No puedo creer lo que dije!… Si que estoy loca…_

Me quede impresionado, Bella jamás me había dicho un piropo como ese.

_¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí? Bellaaaa... Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que no ha colgado, mejor le mando un mensaje, si no jamás va a colgar._

Edward le mando dicho mensaje que decía…

_Hola hermosa, creo que se te olvido el pequeño detalle de colgar antes de decir… ¡Oh por dios!... ¡No puedo creer lo que dije!… Si que estoy loca… Bueno… te dejo para que descanses, por cierto… Me encanto tu piropo… TE AMO _

Después de mandarle el mensaje solo puede escuchar…

_¡Oh por dios!... ¡Qué vergüenza!..._

Luego solo escuche en sonido del teléfono después de colgar.

… _Ya me imagino su cara toda roja, amo a esta mujer con todo mí ser, ya no tengo dudas… Es la definitiva… Es la que quiero para compartir mi vida._

BELLA POV

No puedo creer que no haya colgado y que Edward me haya escuchado, que vergüenza, no sé si pueda verlo mañana a la cara…

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba muy nerviosa, ella no quería salir de su cuarto, tenía miedo de ver a Edward, sabía que su sonrojo no iba a desaparecer en buen tiempo sino que al contrario aumentaría. Así que decidió irse a casa de Edward… Al llegar se acobardo nuevamente…

_¡No puedo! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ay ya! ¡Adiós vergüenza!_

Bella salió de su auto, ya no quería aplazar más tiempo el reencuentro con Edward…

_¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estás?_

_¡Hola Esme, buenos días! Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy bien._

_¿Ya está listo Edward?_

_Si, solo fue a lavarse los dientes, pero espéralo aquí, ya no tarda._

_Ok, entonces aquí lo espero._

_Bueno, te dejo, deje unas galletas en el horno._

Bella se quedo esperando a Edward, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de Edward hasta que la abrazo y le dejo un beso en el cuello…

EDWARD POV

_¡Ayyy!_

_¡Tranquila amor! ¡No grites, soy yo!_

_¡Ay, Edward, me asustaste! _

_Es que estabas tan concentrada, que no pude resistirlo, pero ven aquí… Salúdame como se debe…_

_¿Y cómo debo saludarte?_

_Así… _

Edward la beso tiernamente, luego subió de tono, tanto que las manos de Edward abandonaron su espalda para posicionarse en donde la espalda pierde su nombre, ambos estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja hasta que el sentido común regreso a la mente de Bella.

_Ed… Edward… Detente…_

_No… Te… Te amo… Déjame… _

_Yo… Yo también quisiera… Pero no podemos… Estamos en tu casa… Tu mamá podría cacharnos en una situación incómoda, sería muy vergonzoso._

_Tienes razón… Mejor vamos a la escuela…_

_Si, vámonos…_

Ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, antes de llegar al auto de Bella, Edward no pudo resistir las ganas de regresarle un piropo como el que ella le dijo anoche.

_¡Oye Bella!... Se te cayó un papel…_

_¿Qué papel? _

…_¡El que te envuelve bombón! _Al decirle esto, Edward le dio una nalgada a Bella provocando un gran sonrojo en ella.

_¡Edward! Tú…_

_¡Vámonos cielo, que se nos hace tarde!_

Bella salió del shock en que la había dejado Edward y partieron rumbo a sus clases…

BELLA POV

…Dos semanas después…

Edward no había podido ir a verme entrenar, así que pude avanzar muchísimo, ahora deje un poco Claro de Luna para dedicarme a Fever, porque mi pretexto tenía que estar listo en caso de que venga mi novio de sorpresa. Kate, mi amiga que se encarga de rentar los patines, está vigilando la entrada en caso de que mi novio se aparezca de sorpresa para hacerme la que practico Fever.

Seguí ensayando muy duro, los entrenamientos de Edward evitaban que él fuera a ver mis ensayos, la mayoría de las veces estaba conmigo, ya que sus entrenamientos no chocaban con mis horarios, pero en esta ocasión si, y lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero lo entendía, yo también era una deportista y sé que esto tiene sus pros y contras, ya dominaba las nuevas coreografías, aunque las seguía ensayando para evitar equivocaciones, pero hoy las deje un momento porque tenía entrenamiento con mi primo, había que prepararnos, ya que pronto vendría las seccionales de patinaje en pareja.

Luego de los ensayos cada uno se fue a su casa, yo tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible, ya que mi mamá iba a llamarme como cada jueves…

… Al llegar a mi casa, mi padre ya me esperaba con la cena alta en calorías, mientras esperaba la llamada de mi mamá nos pusimos a cenar, ya que venía muerta de hambre, al terminar el teléfono sonó…

_¡Hola mamá!_

_¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo estás? _

_Muy bien mamá ¿Y a ti como te va?_

_Pues muy bien, ya sabes que con los viajes constantes de Phil casi no estamos en casa._

_Lo sé ¿Y ahora en donde andan? _

_Pues ahorita estamos en casa, pero dentro de una semana nos vamos a Miami._

_Que padre mamá, es el lugar ideal para salir de compras._

_Sí, me la pasare de tienda en tienda… Jejejjeee… ¿Y cómo vas con Edward?_

_Muy bien mamá, es un chico muy lindo que me entiende, aunque en estos días no nos hemos visto mucho._

_¿Y eso?_

_Por sus entrenamientos, es que ya se acercan las eliminatorias de la escuela y tienen que estar preparados._

_Ahhh… lo bueno es que ambos se apoyan en ese aspecto._

_Si, lo entiendo porque a mí me pasa seguido, pero esto me está beneficiando._

_¿Por qué hija?_

_Es que, en dos meses es el cumpleaños de Edward y pues le estoy preparando una sorpresa._

_¿Y se puede saber qué es?_

_Si, es que el adora la canción de Claro de Luna, así que estoy sacando una coreografía de esa canción con ayuda de Heidi y Emily._

_¡Qué bien hija! Es un lindo detalle de tu parte._

_Si ya muero de ganas porque sea su cumple y ver su cara…_

_Me imagino que le va a encantar, además ya sabes que pone cara de tonto cuando te ve patinar… imagínate como estará con su canción favorita._

_Eso espero._

_Bueno hija te dejo, Phil acaba de llegar y quiere que salgamos a cenar, te llamo después, te quiero y cuídate mucho._

_Claro mamá, yo también te quiero, salúdame a Phil._

_Claro y salúdame a Charlie._

_OK, yo le digo, hasta pronto._

_Hasta pronto._

Al colgar su padre ya había recogido los platos sucios y ya los había lavado.

_Veo que ya no necesitas mi ayuda…_

_No hija ya termine…_

_Mi mamá y Phil te mandan saludos._

_Gracias hija, bueno me tengo que ir a descansar, mañana me toca entrar muy temprano a trabajar._

_Claro pa, hasta mañana, mientras yo me voy a bañar y a dormir, nos vemos en la noche._

_Ok…_

El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido y hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward, ya todo está planeado, Bree me va ayudar con la ultima parte de las pistas, le vamos a dejar pequeños sobres que al final lo llevaran a la pista para su más importante regalo, todo esto empezara después de clases, obviamente me voy a hacer la olvidadiza y no lo voy a felicitar en toda la mañana, aunque me muera de ganas…

EDWARD POV

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy feliz, ya quiero ver que sorpresas me tiene mi familia, aunque desde hace unos días Bella ha estado muy rara y eso me preocupa, por primera vez después de que empezamos nuestra relación me pidió que nos viéramos en la escuela, esa petición me dio terror, me dejo pensando en la posibilidad de que quiera dejarme, si eso pasara seria el hombre más infeliz de la tierra… Mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y me alisto, no puedo deprimirme en este día tan importante para mí, si mejor voy a desayunar sino se me va a hacer tarde,

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hijo!_

_¡Muchas gracias mamá! Te prepare tu desayuno favorito._

_Gracias, que rico se ve._

_De nada, pero apúrate a desayunar que se te va a hacer muy tarde._

_Si mamá, ya voy._

Al terminar Edward fue a lavarse los dientes y partió a la escuela…

_No puedo creer que mi Edward ya tenga 18 años… _Dijo Esme muy nostálgica, porque su bebe ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre.

Al llegar todos lo felicitaron, incluyendo Emmett y Jasper, le llovieron regalos por todos lados, todos los guardo en su cajuela y cuando estaba llendo a su primera clase se topo con Bella.

_¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bien ¿Y tú?_

_Muy contento._

_¿Y eso a que se debe?_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a qué se debe? Haber creo que lo estoy mal entendiendo, mi Bella es incapaz de olvidarse de mi cumpleaños._ Se quedo pensado Edward.

_Pues a que hoy es el día…_

_¡Híjole Edward, es cierto hoy es el día!…_

_Si mi amor, es el día…_

_¡Es el día de la entrega del trabajo final de Biología y se me olvido en la mesa, tengo que ir a imprimirlo nuevamente, nos vemos al rato mi amor, te amooo…!_

Bella salió corriendo de ahí rumbo a la biblioteca, dejando a Edward confundido y muy dolido por su actitud.

_No puedo creer que Bella no se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños. _

Edward se fue muy triste a su salón de clases, en todo el día no vio a Bella, ya que ella se le escondida porque era parte del plan, obviamente esto no lo sabía él. Al final de las clases tenia la leve esperanza de ver a su novia, pero no, ya que Bella le mando un mensaje.

_Hola Amor… No pude quedarme a esperarte, me acaba de hablar Heidi y quiere que vaya urgentemente a la pista, es que surgió un problemita con mi vestuario de esta noche para Stars On Ice, te llamo después, por cierto, no pude conseguirte tu pase para el Show de hoy, lo siento. Besos. Bella._

_¿Esto es una broma o qué? _Dijo Edward muy confundido y triste.

Edward estaba metido en sus que nos e dio cuenta de que Jasper y Emmett llegaron.

_¡Hola Edward! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa cara? _Dijo Jasper.

_Es que Bella se olvido que hoy es mi cumpleaños._

_¡Órale! Eso sí que esta grueso. _Dijo Emmett disimulando.

_Emmett tiene razón, ha de ser feo que tu novia no se acuerde de una fecha importante._

_Sí, pero la entiendo… con tantas cosas que tiene que hacer para el programa de hoy… Que de seguro por eso se le paso…_

_Bueno amigo, te dejamos, tenemos que apurarnos para ir al Show de las chicas._

_¿Qué? Ustedes si consiguieron entradas._

_Sí, mi Rose me dio la entrada._

_Y la mía me la dio Alice._

_¡No puede ser! Mi Bella no pudo conseguirme una, este ha sido el peor cumpleaños de mi vida._

_Tranquilo hermano, ya verás que mañana todo se soluciona._

_¡Adiós!_

_¿A dónde vas Edward? _Dijo Jasper.

_A mi casa, hoy no tengo muchos ánimos de salir._

_Adiós Edward. _Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Jasper le aviso a Bella y a Bree que Edward iba para su casa, así que ambas se pusieron a hacer su parte de la sorpresa.

Al llegar Edward a su casa se puso a ver películas, al poco rato le llego un mensaje que decía…

_¡Hola Edward! Estás listo para vivir una experiencia inolvidable, contesta sí o no a este mismo número, no llames porque no se te contestara._

_¿Qué es esto? _Dijo Edward muy intrigado, pero le pareció divertido, así que siguió el juego.

_Si._

_Perfecto, que empiece el juego… El primer lugar a donde tienes que ir es a la cocina…_

Edward corrió a la cocina y se encontró con un pequeño pastel que decía, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD y a lado de este una pequeña nota que decía:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! ¿Creíste que se me iba a olvidar? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y que jamás se me pasaría una fecha tan importante como lo es el nacimiento del amor de mi vida, Te amo y sigue las pistas y pronto nos veremos…_

_P.D. Pide un deseo y sopla la vela._

Y así lo hizo, después tomo el sobre con la siguiente indicación.

_El siguiente lugar a donde tienes que ir es muy importante para ti, es en donde sueles componer las más hermosas melodías que conquistan mi corazón._

_¡El piano! _Dijo Edward.

Así que corrió hacia él y se encontró el CD de Debussy que acaba de salir y que no pudo comprar.

_¡Wow! Te amo mi hermosa Bella, yo sabía que no te podías olvidar de mí._

Junto al CD estaba el segundo sobre que decía…

_¡Muy bien amor! Ahora tienes que ir en donde pasaste muchas veces viendo mis videos._

_¡La sala! _Dijo Edward.

Fue para allá y se encontró un DVD edición especial de Ibell Vulturi: El inicio.

_El DVD que me faltaba. _Después leyó el siguiente sobre.

_¡Excelente cielo! En este momento iras a tu santuario privado._

_¡Mi habitación! _Grito Edward muy emocionado.

Subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo y al entrar se encontró una guitarra eléctrica color azul metálico, estaba bellísima.

_¡Oh, por dios! ¡Esta bellísima! _

Edward tomo el siguiente sobre que estaba pegado en la guitarra.

_Espero que te haya gustado este detalle, ahora quiero que tomes tus llaves y vayas al lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez… Te amo._

_¡La escuela! _

Tomo sus llaves y fue para allá, entro y se dirigió a su casillero, una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que habían 12 globos pegados en el, a un lado de ellos estaba otro sobre pegado, lo tomo y lo abrió.

_Toma el dardo que está adentro del sobre y rompe los globos hasta que encuentres la siguiente indicación._

Así lo hizo hasta que encontró una hoja doblada que decía.

_¡Vas muy bien mi amor! Ahora ve a mi casa y ahí encontraras la siguiente indicación._

Salió de la escuela y fue para la casa de Bella, en la puerta encontró otro sobre.

_Ya casi terminamos mi amor, ahora ve a la pista de hielo, ahí te estará esperando Kate y te va a dar la llave de mi camerino, mi espejo estará tapado, así que no te asustes, una vez ahí, siéntate y cierras los ojos, alguien muy especial para ti te dirá que hacer._

Edward se dirigió a la pista de hielo, al entrar vio a Kate.

_¡Muchas felicidades Edward!_

_¡Gracias Kate!_

_Aquí tienes la llave, cuando entres deja la puerta abierta y haz lo que ya se te pidió._

_Ok, muchas gracias, hasta luego Kate._

_Hasta luego Edward._

Una vez abierto el camerino prendió la luz, fue a sentarse como le indicaron y cerró sus ojos, cinco minutos después fue vendado, una vez hecho esto…

_¡Muchas felicidades primito!_

_¡Bree! ¿Tú también estás metida en todo esto?_

_Si, aunque no soy la única, también lo estaban Emmett y Jasper._

_¿Qué? Esos sinvergüenzas estaban incluidos y no me dijeron._

_Pues obvio que no te iban a decir, era una sorpresa, además estaban amenazados por Alice y Rose, así que… que te puedo decir… _

_Tienes razón…_

_Bueno es hora de irnos…_

_¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?_

_Al final de tu sorpresa…_

Edward fue guiado por Bree hasta su carro, ella aviso por mensaje a todos los involucrados…

_Vamos para allá. Saludos… Bree Cullen._

BELLA POV

Al recibir el mensaje pedí de favor que me prestaran el micrófono para pedir la colaboración de todos los presentes en el Show.

_¡Hola muy buenas noches a todos! El día de hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio y le prepare una sorpresa muy especial, Edward no sabe que está viniendo para acá, así que cuando llegue les pido de favor que todos guarden silencio, esto deberán hacerlo cuando la música se detenga y todos podrán hablar cuando el show empiece, muchas gracias y espero que me apoyen…_

Todo ya estaba listo, solo faltaba que Edward llegara a la pista de Stars On Ice, pobre de mi novio, si supiera que viene para acá, ya que estaba triste porque no había conseguido su boleto como cada show, todos nos estábamos preparando cuando llego… Todo quedo en silencio…

EDWARD POV

_¿Bree en donde estamos?_

_Tranquilo, ya pronto lo sabrás._

_¿Por qué esta todo tan callado? Es una fiesta sorpresa ¿Verdad?_

_¡Ya cállate! No te voy a decir nada, en un momento te enteraras, solo sígueme y confía en mí._

_Nada más es una de tus bromas y vas a ver ¡Agárrame! No me quiero quebrar un pie antes de las eliminatorias._

_Si, ya lo sé, ya llegamos ahora siéntate y espera._

Ya me estaba impacientando, el silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso, yo solo tenía ganas de ver a mi hermosa Bella, para agradecerle por sus regalos, ya llevábamos más de 10 minutos y nada…

_¿Ya me puedo quitar esto Bree?_

_No aun no._

Estaba a punto de quitarme la venda cuando una música empezó a sonar de fondo y Bree me dijo…

_Disfruta tu sorpresa primito… _

Después de eso, me quito la venda y me impresione, estaba en la pista donde se iba a llevar a cabo el Show de Stars On Ice.

_¿Cómo las conseguiste si estaban agotadas?_

_Ya ves, uno se las arregla… No es cierto, todo esto es obra de tu amada Ibell, nosotros solo le ayudamos un poco…_

_¡Wow! Muchas gracias…_

_Después nos agradeces a todos mejor vamos a disfrutar del Show Stars On Ice: 25 aniversario. _

Estaba emocionado, no podía creer que estaba aquí, ya me había resignado a no venir…

Comenzaron con el opening, fue la canción de I like it de Enrique Iglesias y Pitbull, estuvieron increíbles como siempre, mostraron sus mejores pasos, al finalizar dio inicio la semblanza de mi hermosa Bella…

_Con ustedes la famosa medallista olímpica de oro con la canción Fever de Beyoncé… ¡Ibell Vulturi!_

Todos aplaudieron muy emocionados. Empezó a patinar muy sensualmente, me dejo con la boca abierta, solo de verla se me calentó la sangre y ni hablar de su vestido, estaba hermosa, ella usaba un vestido negro con rojo y piedras plateadas, se desplazo por toda la pista dando giros y movimientos sensuales de cadera, se veía increíble, cuando la canción aumento de ritmo mi Bella lo hizo también. Todos estaban encantados con su rutina como yo, me tenía embelesado con cada paso que daba, al finalizar todos le aplaudieron como nunca, después de su Show agradeció a sus fans el apoyo.

Después de ella siguió Alice con la canción Nobody Knows de Pink, es una canción muy bonita y ella estuvo increíble, uso un vestido color rojo, se veía muy bonita, tenía a mi amigo Jasper en la baba total, se notaba lo enamorado que estaba. Su coreografía estuvo genial como siempre, por eso la admiro pero no más que a mi Bella.

Luego continuaron Bella y Félix con la canción Dare You To Move de Switchfoot, mi Bella lucía un vestido blanco con un cinturón amarillo y Félix un pantalón negro y una camisa manga larga color blanco, los pasos que realizaron me causaron un poco de celos pero sé que son infundados, ya que son primos, pero no puedo evitar sentirlos, cuando la cargo en su pierna casi se me sale el corazón, se desenvolvieron increíble, se veía tan fantásticos, cada paso era tan único, pero cuando la cargo y quedo su cabeza en dirección al hielo me fascino, estuvieron geniales en esta rutina.

Luego vino Rosalie con la canción True Colors de Cyndi Lauper, ella lucía un vestido en diferentes tonalidades de rosa, la hacía lucir muy bonita, se desplazo por toda la pista, sus saltos estuvieron perfectos, se notaba el amor por su profesión y su Split no se quedo atrás, la elegancia con la que gira me fascina.

En seguida continúo Félix Vulturi con la canción The Climb en la versión de David Hernández, estuvo increíble, me impresiona verlo en la pista, se nota que la pasión por el patinaje lo llevan en las venas, sus saltos están increíbles, sus giros y desplazamientos son impresionantes, el vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra de manga larga, al término de su rutina todos le aplaudieron y él lo agradeció.

Después Bella y Félix salieron a interpretar la canción Assessination Tango, es la primera vez que los veo en un tango, eran increíbles, se nota que el tango lo llevan en la sangre, estaban tan sincronizados, los giros eran muy elegantes, los pasos muy marcados y con la delicadeza de un buen tango, pero lo que más me impacto de esta rutina fue la rapidez con la que hacían cada acrobacia, son un equipo perfecto, al finalizar agradecieron los aplausos.

A continuación fue Alice con la canción Mein Herr Cabaret interpretada por Liza Minelli, su traje era de color negro tipo halter y en vez de falda era un mini short con un ligero pero no podía faltar su sombrero, con esto mato a Jasper de amor y de celos, ya que muchos hombres le chiflaron, la duende estuvo genial, siempre me impresiona, se desplazaba por toda la pista y sus saltos fueron magistrales que dejaron con la boca abierta a más de uno, incluyéndome.

Posteriormente Bella y Félix volvieron a la pista, ambos lucían ropa negra, solo que mi Bella tenía un toque de color morado, para esta ocasión usaron la canción No Me Ames de Jennifer López y Mark Anthony se desplazaron por la pista delicadamente, ella se colgaba en él y el giraba con ella en sus brazos, cuando la cargo sobre su hombro me encanto, sus giros los hacían sin dificultad alguna, cuando terminaron todos les aplaudieron encantados, era la primera vez que utilizaban una canción en español, pero nadie se esperaba que nos iban a regalar un fragmento de la nueva coreografía que estaban ensayando, era una salsa, bailaban con una rapidez que impresionaban pero el final les quedo de lujo.

Después siguió nuevamente Rosalie con la canción Show Me How You Burlesque de Christina Aguilera, ella lucio un vestido rosa con plateado y tenía una especie de bastón que le ayudaba en su coreografía, la canción era muy movida, los giros y saltos estuvieron padres, me encanto su coreografía y finalizo como toda una diva pero sobre todo agradeciendo los aplausos de sus fans.

Luego regreso Félix con la canción Tango de Roxanne interpretada por José Feliciano con esta coreografía termino de enamorar a sus fans, le gritaban cada piropo que nada mas de acordarme me sonrojo, la verdad se defiende bailando tango, tengo entendido que esa es su otra pasión y que de vez en cuando mi Bella le ayuda a practicar, no hace mucho me entere que ella es una excelente bailarina de Tango, ya que su mamá cuando era joven bailaba y le inculco esta clase de baile aunque hoy en día ya no lo practique tan seguido como antes, Félix dio giros increíbles y al finalizar volvió a agradecer el apoyo.

En seguida salió mi hermosa Bella con un vestido color lila de mangas largas pero con un hermoso escote en la espalda, en esta ocasión se recogió su cabello pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que dijo…

_¡Hola, muy buenas noches querido publico!_

Todos la ovacionaron al escucharla…

_Gracias, esta noche es muy especial para mí y para la persona que amo…_

_Uhhhh… _Empezaron a hacer burla todos los presentes que hicieron sonrojar a mi Bella y de paso a mí.

_Jejejjeee… Ay chicos… Bueno… El día de hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Edward… Esta noche están presentes todos nuestros seres queridos y por supuesto ustedes, así que les pido de su ayuda para cantarle las mañanitas a mi guapo novio ¿Me ayudan?_

_Siiiii… _Contestaron todos y yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza y para rematar me alumbraron y yo no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, aunque estaba emocionado.

_Una… Dos y tres…_

Estas son las mañanitas  
>que cantaba el Rey David<br>a las muchachas bonitas  
>te las cantamos a así.<p>

Despierta mi bien despierta  
>mira que ya amaneció,<br>ya los pajaritos cantan  
>la luna ya se ocultó.<br>Que linda está la mañana  
>en que vengo a saludarte<br>venimos todos con gusto  
>y placer a felicitarte.<p>

El día en que tú naciste  
>nacieron todas las flores<br>y en la pila del bautismo  
>cantaron los ruiseñores.<p>

Ya viene amaneciendo  
>ya la luz del día nos dio<br>levántate de mañana  
>mira que ya amaneció.<p>

Al finalizar mi novia se acerco para darme el micrófono y así pude agradecer el hermoso gesto que tuvieron conmigo.

_Muchas gracias por este momento tan padre y… _Y Bella me interrumpió.

… _Y todavía falta amor…_

Me dejo confundido con lo que dijo…

_Si, te tengo otra sorpresa y espero te guste, porque la prepare con todo mi amor para ti… Te amo._

Después de eso, se acerco a su entrenadora y le entrego el micrófono, luego se fue al centro de la pista para acomodarse, cuando inicio la canción casi me voy de espaldas no podía creer que era mi canción favorita… Claro de Luna…

Inicio desplazándose por toda la pista, sus pasos eran delicados y hermosos como la canción, sus saltos eran increíbles, cada vez que lo hacía me emocionaba, el verla patinar mi canción favorita provoco que llorara de la felicidad, estaba muy contento y emocionado, los triples estuvieron fantásticos y me encanto su triple bucle con vuelta, no pude evitar pararme a aplaudirle, ella agradeció el apoyo de sus fans y corrió a cambiarse ya que faltaba el show final de Stars On Ice.

A los cinco minutos salieron todos vestidos de rojo para interpretar la canción The Best de Tina Turner y Jimmy Barnes, poco a poco fueron saliendo los patinadores, mostrando su rutina, fue fantástica, cada pareja hacían acrobacias increíbles, todos estaban sincronizados, era emocionante ver a mi Bella y a las demás celebrando el éxito de este evento tan magnífico, al final saludaron a todos sus fans agradeciendo su apoyo como cada show y poco a poco fueron saliendo de la pista...

… Al terminar corrí hasta el camerino de mi amada, no hubo problema ya que el equipo de seguridad me conocía y me dejaron entrar sin ningún problema, al llegar la encontré con ese vestido lila, se veía hermosa, estaba desmaquillándose y con el cabello suelto, ella al verme me sonrió, me extendió sus brazos y corrí hacia ellos…

_¡Muchas felicidades mi amor!_

_¡Muchas gracias hermosa! Me encanto tu sorpresa…_

… _Y como que te estás tardando en agradecerme ¿No crees?_

_¿Así? ¿Y cómo debería agradecerte?_

_Pues… No sé… ¿Cómo lo harías tú?_

Cada vez que cada uno decía algo se iban acercándose cada vez más, ambos veían sus labios…

_Pues… Yo… Yo lo haría… _

_¿Aja?_

_Así… _

Ambos se besaron con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, en ese beso se dijeron todo, no hubo necesidad de más palabras, estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que si hubiera explotado la tercera guerra mundial, ellos ni se darían por enterados, al faltarles el aire se separaron pero unieron sus frentes sintiendo el aliento del otro.

_Te amo…_

_Yo también te amo… Gracias por estar a mi lado en todo momento, apoyándome en cada paso que doy, en cada decisión que tomo, en todo._

_No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesitas y hasta que tú quieras…_

_Te querré siempre._

_Por siempre y para siempre… _Dijo Edward.

_Por siempre y para siempre… _Le contesto Bella.

Al terminar se volvieron a besar…

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño regalo para todas mis hermosas lectoras, la verdad se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo pero a falta de tiempo y computadora no pude concretarlo hasta ahora, saludos y nos vemos pronto…**

**Con cariño: **

***** LAURIS PRINCESS*** ***LAURA PAOLA*****


End file.
